


Kiss Me You Animal

by cuddlepuss



Series: Album Challenge - Danger Days, True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys. [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attack, Explosion, Faux Killjoy, Other, draculoid, drug addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Killjoys discover a double agent in their midst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me You Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Danger Days album challenge.

_”Drugs, gimme drugs!”_ That’s the first thing they heard, yelled at Dr. D. as he sat in his wheelchair, Show Pony dozing on the couch behind him. _”I don’t have any, not the type you clearly want.”_ was the calm, quiet reply. A violent shove was the disbelieving response to this statement, so violent, it tipped his chair over, landing it, and him, on Pony, while the ‘clean’ killjoy, a newcomer, turned out the medical supplies in a desperate search for none existant pills.

Throwing things around as they got in his way, he was only stopped by Kobra and Ghoul co-rugby tackling him to the floor and pinning him down as Party and Jet rescued Dr. D. and Show. Kobra, looking into the killjoy’s eyes, was unsurprised by what he saw. He’d evidently been trying to go ‘cold turkey’ and had just hit the worst part of the withdrawal symptoms. 

Once the new killjoy was safely contained, and Dr. D’s office put back to rights, the fabulous four, having checked the charges in their ray guns, they climbed into the trans am and left to drive they zones, checking in with other groups of killjoys they knew. During this drive, they heard a whisper that made their blood run cold, and Party spin the car round in a sharp u turn, hit the gas, and race for the diner. A plant was supposed to be at large, aiming to bring down the fabulous four from inside their base. The plant’s description matched the ‘new’ killjoy.

Coming to a halt just behind the closest dunes to the diner, the four exited the car, and went to peer over the dunes, getting a picture of what was awaiting them. What they saw wasn’t encouraging. Pony, helmet cast aside was trying to scoop a floored Dr. D. onto his lap as they sprawled on the fiery desert sand, four s/c/a/r/e/c/r/o/w/s standing over them, guns drawn, Korse and the faux killjoy laughing nearby.

Using hand signals, Jet set out a plan to take down the goons, then the ‘killjoy’ and Korse. With carefully aimed shots, the guys picked off the s/c/a/r/e/c/r/o/w/s and started down the side of the dunes to the no-longer-laughing Korse and killjoy, who, seeing four guns blazing at them ran for Korses van and sped away. While Jet and Party, with Ghoul, helped the two grounded men, Kobra went for the wheelchair, only to stop when he saw something that wasn’t part of it. A DETONATOR!

Yelling a warning, Kobra threw himself away from the chair, just as the detonator blew, blasting him further away, flailing around like a ragdoll in a washing machine. Screaming curses to the sun, Party raced over the burning sand to reach his little brother, pulling him gently into his arms as he urgently checked him for injuries. He feared for his brother’s sanity when, with disbelief, he heard his brother mutter _”Kiss me you animal!”_ Kobra, grinning painfully up to the clear blue sky, his face heat scorched and sand blasted, nose bleeding and bare hands skinned, smirked as Party pointed out that Kobra, being a snake, was actually the animal. His reply made them all grin, While he was a snake, Poison was, undoubtedly, a PARTY ANIMAL.


End file.
